


Beautyful Stranger

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Gutes Aussehen kann eben auch eine Bürde sein.





	Beautyful Stranger

Titel: Beautiful Stranger  
Autor: Lady Charena   
Fandom: The A-Team  
Pairung: Murdock, Face, Hannibal, BA  
Rating: G, Humor  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja

Summe: Gutes Aussehen kann eben auch eine Bürde sein.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Lyrics by Madonna

 

Haven`t we met  
You`re some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
To know you is to love you  
And everybody knows…

 

“Es war ein Rendezvous, Face.” 

„Das war es überhaupt nicht!“

„Aber er dachte, es wäre ein Rendezvous.“

„Das ist kompletter Quatsch, Murdock.“

„Worüber streitet ihr beide eigentlich?“, fragte Hannibal, als er sich zu Murdock und Face an den Tisch setzte. BA nahm neben ihm Platz und schien sich nur für sein Frühstück zu interessieren. 

„Wir sprechen über Face Rendezvous mit diesem Tom Sowieso, gestern Abend“, sagte Murdock und strich großzügig Butter auf eine Scheibe Toast. Er lächelte unschuldig zurück, als Face ihn böse ansah.

„Es war kein Rendezvous!“

„Tom... ist das der Typ, den du sozusagen gekidnappt hast, als du seinen Wagen wolltest?“, fragte der Colonel.

„Ja.“ Face hielt den Blick auf seine Kaffeetasse gerichtet. „Ich sagte ihm, ich würde ihm einen Drink ausgeben, dafür dass er mir das Auto geliehen hat.“ Er warf dem Piloten einen bösen Blick zu. „Das ist nämlich nur höflich. Und das mindeste, was man tun kann, wenn man einem Typ einen Lieferwagen klaut, während er auf der Ladefläche schläft. Er hätte mich nämlich auch wegen Entführung anzeigen können.“ 

„Das klingt nur fair“, stimmte der Colonel zu und versteckte sein Grinsen hinter einem großen Schluck Kaffee. „Ein Drink ist das mindeste, was du ihm schuldig warst.“

„Wieso eigentlich immer ich?“, ereiferte sich Face. „Warum kann nicht mal einer von euch einen Wagen besorgen?“

„Es ist eben niemand so gut wie du, Face.“ Hannibal versuchte erfolglos, Face gekränkte Miene zu betrachten, ohne zu lachen. 

Murdock mischte sich wieder ein. „Ihr hättet nur mal sehen müssen, wie enttäuscht Tom war, als ich auch aufgetaucht bin“, tratschte er genussvoll weiter. „Ich glaube, er hätte Face ganz für sich alleine haben wollen.“

„Die Leute sehen immer enttäuscht drein, wenn du auftauchst, Murdock“, gab Face giftig zurück. „Sag’ bloß das ist dir noch nie aufgefallen?“

BA unterbrach das Essen lang genug, um zu kichern.

„Um das ein-für-alle-Mal klar zu stellen, der Kerl hat mich nicht angemacht. Er war einfach nur... freundlich.“ Face bedachte seine Freunde mit drohenden Blicken. 

Doch wie üblich prallte das an Murdock völlig ab. Er grinste. „Du kannst es nicht leugnen, Facey. Du bist einfach unwiderstehlich.“

Face blickte ihn mit einem derart freundlichen Lächeln an, dass dem Piloten schlagartig das Grinsen verging. Murdocks Augen weiteten sich ahnungsvoll. „Da hast du natürlich vollkommen recht“, erwiderte Face seiden. „Gutes Aussehen ist manchmal tatsächlich eine schwere Bürde. Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass du es da leichter hast, Murdock.“

Murdock begann zu schmollen, während BA und Hannibal in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Face lächelte unschuldig und schenkte sich Kaffee nach. 

 

Ende


End file.
